greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Bleez (Green Lantern: The Animated Series)
History Origin Bleez is a member of the Red Lantern Corps. Red Lantern Corps She, like the other Red Lanterns, believed Razer to be dead after they destroyed Colony 12 and went to his memorial service. She was surprised to witness Razer's return on Shard. Bleez reported to Atrocitus about Razer's return and that he was about to recharge his Red Power Ring. Bleez and fellow Red Lanterns Skallox and Veon went to help out new Red Lantern Ragnar. She initially was present when Ragnar sat on his throne. She would next help the Red Lanterns attack the Green Lanterns. Notably, she attacked Aya, both flying in the air and fighting. She shot several blast of energy from her ring at Aya, all of which missed. After flying above her, she kicked Aya. She then got behind Aya and grabbed her, planning to hold her down before Aya shot her in the face, causing her to lose her grip. After losing her grip, Bleez chased Aya to the floor and shot at her one more time before Aya retreated with the rest of the Green Lanterns and Razer. Later, she questioned why Ragnar was sitting back while the Green Lanterns attacked the Red Lanterns. When ordered to kill Iolande, Bleez explained to him that she was one of the Green Lanterns attacking the Red Lanterns. Bleez went with Ragnar to launch an assault on the Green Lanterns. She presumably held off the invading forces before retreating. Under Atrocitus and the other Red Lantern's orders, Bleez's next mission would be to confront Byth Rok about the activation codes to the Lighthouse. Bleez went with Skallox and Veon to prevent Red Lantern traitor Razer and Green Lanterns Hal Jordan, Kilowog and Aya from getting into a lighthouse. During Aya's sneaking into the Lighthouse, she talked to Veon about their mission. Bleez, Skallox and Veon tried to halt Kilowog's attempts to prevent the Red Lanterns from getting to the Guardians of Oa. She and the two charged at Kilowog, only to be shot back at. She was briefly protected by Skallox's shield, before Kilowog's energy got through it and shot the three far into deep space. War with The Anti Monitor Following the Red Lanterns' alliance with the Guardians of the Universe, she attended a rally hosted by new prime magistrate Zilius Zox and the Guardian's science director. She accompanied Zilius Zox and the science director, where she expressed her disgust on the Guardian, but was assured by Zox they will betray her after rebuilding their strength. After their conversation, they were approached by the science director to negotiate further at the banquet. While Zilius Zox was with the Interceptor crew being chased by the Manhunters, she was inside Shard. She was contacted by the prime magistrate for reinforcement to use the arsenal of Shard against the incoming threats. With other members of the Red Lantern Corps, she traveled to the Interceptor crew, whom were absorbed by the Anti-Monitor and used the barrage of Shard's weaponry and Liberators against the large machine, but they were ineffective. When the Anti-Monitor was absorbing Shard, she was ordered by Zox to flee with the vehicles along with the other Red Lanterns. Powers and Abilities Powers *Flight Abilities *Being a Red Lantern, Bleez's attacks are focused almost exclusively on her rage. The angrier she gets, the stronger her attacks. She has been shown to be proficient during arial combat, seen with her battle with Aya. She also has a habit of using her legs during fights, such as kicking others in the face like she did both Aya and Iolande. Appearances Season One *"Reckoning" *"Regime Change" *"Flight Club" *"Invasion" *"Homecoming" (Cameo) *"Loss" *"Cold Fury" Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://greenlanterntheanimatedseries.wikia.com/wiki/Bleez Category:Red Lantern Corps Members (Green Lantern: The Animated Series)